


Ship Them

by leadaemay



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, written in fan's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadaemay/pseuds/leadaemay
Summary: In the picture, Jaehyun kissed Jibeom's cheek. Their naked shoulders were exposed and their chests were covered with white blanket.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Kudos: 21





	Ship Them

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in a fans' pov.

Rian smiled when her task was finally done. No, this was not an assignment that was due tomorrow, nor a translating project that her boss gave to her yesterday. No. This was a task that should be done by God (well, okay, she was exaggerating there, but still, if it wasn't her, who else did it?)

it was started two years ago when Kim Jibeom, her favorite singer, and Bong Jaehyun, everyone's favorite actor because of his visual and his acting skill, played in the same drama called "Korean Teenagers". Jibeom played as the main character while Jaehyun played as his bestfriend. Jibeom and Jaehyun's characters are different but they like the same girl in their class. The drama was mainly focus on how Jibeom and Jaehyun's characters found their true identity.

It wasn't the most amazing drama out there, but it wasn't the worst either. In fact, the two actors made many people--including Rian--watched the drama despite the mediocre story.

At first, Rian watched the drama because of Jibeom and Jibeom only. She loved him. For Rian, Jibeom was the reason why she lived her life. Jaehyun, on the other hand, was nothing but a pretty face for Rian.

One day, when the drama was almost finish and Jaehyun posted a behind the scene video on YouTube, everything in Rian's life changed.

Rian never put a lot of thoughts on Jibeom's life beyond what he showed to his fan. She couldn't careless if Jibeom had a girlfriend or even a boyfriend. Boy could do whatever he wanted to do. But that particular video ... it was special. The way Jibeom and Jaehyun interact....

Unlike their characters that shared a sweet friendship, Jibeom and Jaehyun bicker a lot, but somehow Rian could see love in there. No, not the kind of love that you feel towards your friend. But love _love_.

Rian thought she went insane. She watched the video over and over again, and every time she watched it, she noticed the way they glanced at each other, the way they touched, and the way they talked. And eventually, Rian believed they were dating and Rian ... well, Rian shiped it. So much that she created a special twitter account to talk about the two.

Jaehyun posted more video with Jibeom, there were also video interview with drama casts, and their personal social media account where sometimes they interact publicly. Rian watched them closely, when she found something interesting, she posted it on twitter under a thread called "BongBeom is real; here's the prove!"

A lot of people found her tweet. Fellow fans encouraged her to do more and even gave their own theory. But there were also a handful of people who sent hate comments towards her saying she went crazy and she needed to stop being delulu (Rian ignored all of them).

Lately, there was nothing much to talk about. Jibeom was busy promoting his new album and Jaehyun was busy with his new drama filming and modelling project here and there. However, this afternoon Jaehyun publicly congratulated Jibeom for his win as well as posting a new YouTube video where he visited Jibeom when the latter performed in one of music shows.

Rian went crazy. Jaehyun was busy but he spared his time to visit Jibeom. She watched the whole video, keeping her eyes on the smallest details. When she found something, she wrote it down on her note and after it was done, she posted it on her twitter.

Rian got up from her chair. Now that she already posted her theory, she wanted to lay down on her bed, so that was what she did. She still had many assignments and work to get done, but her body was aching since she barely had time to rest today. So many things to do and she was stressed out. It was a bad day, thankfully BongBeom made it better.

Before she knew it, she closed her eyes and to the dreamland she went.

Rian didn't know how long she was asleep, but she woke up as soon as she heard his phone was blaring Jibeom's song as a sign that someone called her.

Yerin was the name that was written on his phone. Yerin was one of her internet friends who was also BongBeom shipper. She rarely called her, so Rian instantly knew it was a serious matter. She accepted the call and brought her phone beside her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rian!" Yerin screamed.

"What? What happened?" Rian asked, her heart beating so fast. Even though Yerin didn't sound like in trouble, the girl's scream still made her afraid something happened.

"Have you seen Jibeom's new instagram post?"

Oh, Rian thought. Her body went relax when she realized nothing bad happened to Yerin. It was just her obssession with Jibeom.

"I fell asleep and just woke up when you called."

Yerin gasped. "Girl, you miss important thing!"

"What? Is it important? I'm gonna check it real quick."

"No need. He deleted it already, but I'm gonna send you the picture now. You won't believe it!"

Rian looked at her phone. Yerin sent her a picture as she promised.

There. In the picture, Jaehyun kissed Jibeom's cheek. Their naked shoulders were exposed and their chests were covered with white blanket. Rian saw enough photoshop pictures to know which one was fake, but this one surely wasn't a result of fan's editing skill (if it was, then the skill was beyond everything else).

Rian let out a loud shriek.

"It's real!"


End file.
